Percy Jackson- The End
by chrisstoneman
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy, resulting in Percy running away from Camp Half Blood.
1. The Tragic Return

Percy walked through San Francisco, trying to forget the past. Ever since Annabeth had cheated on him five years ago, he had wandered all over North America trying to forget. The problem with that was, he still loved her, even after she had done that. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. Suddenly, he heard something behind him. He whipped out Riptide and turned around. Standing behind him was unmistakably Aphrodite.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked.

"Percy, the gods have made a unanimous decision about your future." Aphrodite said, firmly.

"What, am I supposed to return to Camp Half Blood and live happily ever after? I've already tried to have that life and it didn't work! My girlfriend cheated on me and it all fell apart! So if you want to take me back to Camp Half Blood, you're out of luck!" Percy screamed.

Aphrodite took a step back. She was obviously shocked.

"Jackson, love can be used for good and bad. For you, right now, its bad. I am not here to convince to love Annabeth again. I am here to tell you that you are very important to the gods, so much so that we will do everything in their power to prevent you from doing what Luke had done." Aphrodite explained.

"So, you're here to tell me to return to Camp Half Blood because you think I might turn on you like Luke." Percy said.

"In short, yes." Aphrodite said.

"Ok… I guess I'll go back."

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

As Percy walked up the dirt path to Camp Half Blood, he couldn't help feeling nostalgia. He remembered the way he would wait all summer just to smell the pines. Things were different now. As he passed through the gate people turned and gasped.

"Is that who I think it is? The Titan Conqueror?" one asked.

"I think so!" exclaimed another.

Chiron rode up quickly.

"Mr. Jackson! I don't think I've been so happy to see a demi-god in my entire life!"

"Its good to see you too, Chiron." Percy said, happily.

"No-one beside Tyson has been in your cabin." Chiron said, while they walked.

"Well, that's a relief." Percy exclaimed.

"One more thing. Annabeth has been… sad ever since you left."

"I don't want to talk about this Chiron." Percy replied.

"I understand Percy. Its good to have you back." Chiron said as he galloped off.

Percy proceeded to his cabin, while receiving high-fives from various campers. After greeting almost all of Camp Half Blood, he arrived at his cabin door. Immediately after entering, he was hugged by his half-brother Tyson!

"Good to see you too, bro." Percy said.

"Why did you leave? It's been 5 years!" Tyson said.

"I had some… problems. But that's passed. I'm here now, aren't I?" Percy said, slowly.

"That you are!" Tyson exclaimed as the horn for dinner sounded.

"We better get going!" Percy said.

As they approached the mess hall, Percy saw a painful site. The Poseidon table where he had kissed Annabeth for the first time stood solidly in the moonlight. Painful memories that he had tried so hard to forget flooded back.

"You know buddy? I'm not that hungry. I think I'll just go sleep in the cabin." Percy said, choking back the tears.

"Ok. Its good to have you back brother." Tyson said as Percy walked away.

As he walked back, he remembered how in love he had been. He realized that he was still in love with Annabeth, despite what she had done. That thought made him stop dead in his tracks. He started shaking. Was he still in love? He looked around for anything that could distract him from the truth and realized he was in front of the Athena cabin. He broke down into tears. As he sobbed, a million thoughts flooded through his brain. Had what they had been fake? Was it all a lie?

"Percy…" said a trembling voice behind him.

Percy swung around and saw the thing he had hoped never to see again. Annabeth was standing behind him.

"You… Why Annabeth? Why did you do it?" Percy said in a trembling voice. This was harder than fighting any monster.

"Percy… I wasn't thinking! Please! Let's be together again!" Annabeth pleaded.

"No. That's over. You made your choice. We can't just click a reset button, Annabeth! It could've worked. I would've gone to Tartarus and back for you, but you obviously didn't give a shit about that! I LOVED YOU!" Percy shouted.

Annabeth began to sob.

"Percy… Please…" Annabeth said, between chokes.

"No. We're finished." Percy said defiantely.

Percy ran into the forest with only Riptide and the clothes he had on. He had no idea if he would survive or if he would enrage the gods. All he knew was that he had to get as far as he could from Camp Half Blood.


	2. Luke's vengeance

Percy ran through the forest, injured. He had been followed by monsters ever since he had left Camp Half Blood, which was three months ago. Since then, most of the evil forces of the world had sensed a son of Poseidon passing through their territory and didn't want to miss a great opportunity. All of a sudden, a giant hellhound burst out in front of him. Percy drew his sword, but quickly realized that it was Mrs. O'Leary.

"Boy am I glad to see you, girl." Percy said aloud.

"Likewise for her." Said a voice behind him.

"I am getting tired of people sneaking up behind me." Percy muttered as he turned around and saw the face he had hoped to never see again.

"Luke…" Percy growled.

"Did you miss me?" Luke asked.

"How did you come back?" Percy demanded.

"Is that the way to speak to a man who has been gone for over 4 years? But, if you must know, I escaped while death was chained and Hades was weak!" Luke said.

"So, Hades is looking for you, isn't he?" Percy asked, sarcastically.

"How could you tell?" Luke asked.

"Not every day that an army of dead creatures from the Underworld go running through the forest." Percy said.

"You, my friend are…" Luke began to say when Percy interrupted.

"We are not friends, Luke. We are enemies. I'll kill you a second time if I have too." Percy snarled.

"Ooh, somebody's afraid about me taking their girlfriend." Luke said, boastingly. That was enough. Percy ripped Riptide out of its scabbard and pinned Luke up against a tree.

"I couldn't care less about Annabeth. I'm only going to kill you now because of the pain you caused me throughout my entire life and because I hate you. You should've stayed in hell because your second death will be twice as painful. I'll make sure of that."

"No, you won't." Luke said, as he stabbed Percy in the chest.

"You… son of a…" Percy said.

"A what, Percy?" Luke said.

"BITCH!" Percy said, as he used his final ounce of strength to chop Luke's head clean off. After that, all Percy saw was blackness and voices. Was he dead? No, he had been to the Underworld and it didn't look like this. He couldn't distinguish any of the voices, except one. He could hear Annabeth yelling.

"Come on Seaweed Brain! Wake up! Wake up!"

He couldn't feel anything. He felt scared. He wanted to be with his friends. But mostly, he wanted to be with Annabeth. He didn't know why. He knew she had cheated on him, but he just loved her too much. Suddenly, he awoke, gasping.


	3. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

He stood in front of what looked like a tribunal masquerade.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus and the godly world, we announce that we are prepared to send you back into the mortal world that you have so bravely protected." said one of the masked men.

Percy looked down at the ground and realized that he was dead. He had two options. The first would be that he accept the offer and return once again to the mortal world. The second would be that he denied the judges generous offer and go into the underworld.

"I accept the offer to return to the mortal world." Percy said.

"Very well. Where would you like to be when you re-appear." the Judge asked.

"Behind a girl named Annabeth Chase." Percy said, while thinking.

"Then it shall be so."

Percy's feet rocketed off the ground faster than feasibly possible. In a flash, he was in the Athena cabin behind a sobbing Annabeth. He approached her silently.

"Why was I so stupid? I could have had it all!" Annabeth said while sobbing.

"That is very true. But you are very lucky I'm a forgiving person, even if it takes me awhile…" Percy said, smiling.

Annabeth's head turned around so fast it almost snapped!

"Percy!" she said as she ran up and kissed him.

"Look, I know I was dead and all, but could you please not tell the others I'm back. I want to have some one-on-one time to figure out our relationship."

"OK. I guess you want to know who I did it with, right?" Annabeth said, choking on tears.

"You'd be guessing right."

"A guy named Peter Quill…"

"That jackass?" Percy said, laughing.

"HE'S THE STAR LORD YOU F### BRAINED PEACE OF SHIT!"

"…."

"…."

"Is that a talking raccoon?"

Writer credits:

I'd like to thank the awesome fan support that I got from this thing. I think at the end of this there were 500+ views on this thing. So thank you guys a lot.

I update all my stuff on Instagram: cpstoneman


End file.
